Tournament: the Best of the Best!
by Stelaris
Summary: This is the first in my tournament series. Please do not send any flames, I've taken enough abuse from my readers already. Warnings: Character humiliation in some cases and favorite characters might get killed. THIS IS AD LIB! RPG formating. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Best of the Best: TOURNAMENT!

Contestants: Naraku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kurama, Kagura, Ulquiorra, Sasuke, Hiei, Grimmjow, Jakotsu, Kenshin, Aoshi, Itachi, Naruto

Pairings for the Preliminary Round:

Itachi vs. Naraku

Grimmjow vs. Kagura

Ulquiorra vs. Sango

Jakotsu vs. Kurama

Naruto vs. Aoshi

Sasuke vs. Hiei

Miroku vs. Kenshin

Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru

Contestant reactions:

Inuyasha: Oh, ----! I'm stuck against this ------- again!

Sesshomaru: Quit your whining, little brother. You could have been up against Jakotsu again.

Inuyasha: Now that you mention it… (sweatdrops)

Jakotsu AH-CHOO! snif …HEY! Inuyasha! (music notes popping up everywhere)

Everyone else: ……… (edges away from Jakotsu)

Kurama: (to Sango) ummm… is this guy…?

Sango: Unfortunately. Hmmm, who am I up against? Ulquiorra? Who's that?

Ulquiorra: (glares at Sango) That would be me, onna.

Sango: I have a name: Sango. Use it, demon.

Ulquiorra: Demon? …… I am an arrancar, onna. One of the Espada, to be exact. Is "demon" supposed to be some sort of insult?

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kurama, Hiei: (glare at Ulquiorra)

Grimmjow: (smirking) Heh, Ulquiorra, you've already made some enemies from this world.

Kenshin: (to Aoshi) Oro… who are all these people? This one is very confused.

Aoshi: I thought as much. It appears that they are all from different worlds, other than our own.

Kenshin: And who will this one fight? Ah, Miroku.

Miroku: Yes? That would be me, swordsman.

Kenshin: This one is pleased to meet you, Miroku-dono.

Miroku: … Same goes for me. (to Inuyasha) You could learn some manners from this gentleman.

Inuyasha: feh.

Sasuke: Who's this midget?

Hiei: (ticked off) I'm not a midget, I'm a demon! You're just lucky we aren't allowed to kill each other before hand, or you'd be a pile of bloody ashes on the floor.

Kagura:_ Hmmm… Itachi… does he have enough power to kill Naraku, so I can be free? He doesn't look like much… Still, in the case of Hakudoshi, appearances can be quite deceiving… _

Itachi: …… (stares back at Kagura)

Naruto: … _these guys are a whole lot stronger than me… Especially that weirdo in the corner over there._

Said weirdo (aka Naraku): Let's see, who do I fight? Ah, Itachi. Feh, worthless human.

Itachi: Let's see you call me worthless while your ashes are drifting away. **Fireball Jutsu!** (BIG fireball comes hurtling towards Naraku. A pale blur intercepts it, catching and extinguishing the fireball)

Ulquiorra: (looking calmly at the smoke drifting lazily away from his palm) You really must keep a lid on your temper, Itachi. We aren't supposed to kill each other before the tournament begins. Save that anger for in the ring.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi: _… who is this guy…? _(All slightly [in varying degrees unnerved by Ulquiorra's ability)

Grimmjow: Does anyone know what the ---- we are supposed to do now?

Everyone (except the arrancars): um………

Ulquiorra: (to Grimmjow) pay better attention. Watch. (removes and crushes left eye, forming powder which shows everyone his memory of the instructions)

Everyone: Oo

Itachi: That was…Disturbing.

Sasuke: Tell me about it… (sweat drops)

**END**


	2. Naraku Vs Itachi

Best of the Best: The prelims

Best of the Best: The prelims (rewrite)

Naraku vs. Itachi

Announcer: It's time for the first match of the preliminary round! Naraku and Itachi, please step forward!

Naraku: Kukuku, this will end quickly.

Itachi: Yes, your head will go rolling before long. I have not forgotten the insult you gave me. Naraku, you --, you **will** die!

(sidelines)

Inuyasha: Yes! Die Naraku!

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, you idiot, they haven't started yet.

Sasuke: Itachi is tough, but this Naraku guy… ugh.

Naruto: Death to Itachi! Kill him, Naraku!

Kagura: (bonks Naruto "ow!") Shut up, twerp. Naraku has to die for me to be freed. (murmuring) Good luck, Itachi. You'll need it.

(in the arena)

Itachi: Fireball Jutsu! (spits out a big ball of flame)

Naraku: ! I've never heard of a human who can spit flames… (muttering) though that Kagome girl has come pretty close… (Gets hit, loses an arm, stub spewing miasma)

Itachi: **koff** _Poison gas! --, I should have brought an antidote…_ Guess I have no choice… (sharingan marks merge to form a three-pronged windmill shape) Mangekyo Sharingan!

(in the crowd)

Hakudoshi: What the -- does Naraku think he's doing out there, just letting himself get fried like that?

Muso: Naraku, like the rest of us, can regenerate, Hakudoshi.

Sakura: What the--? (slams Muso "oof!") Put some clothes on, you jerk! There are girls here you know.

Muso: I would, but there aren't any worth stealing. (nice sized lump starts swelling up)

Kanna: …… _sigh my siblings can be so immature sometimes…_

(sidelines)

Sesshomaru: Naraku's miasma… Itachi's only human; he's finished

Sasuke: Not yet, Sesshomaru. Look at his eyes! That, as much as I hate to admit it, is the true secret of the Uchiha clan! Itachi… (muttering insults)

Inuyasha: (to Naruto) He and Itachi hate each other, don't they?

Naruto: Believe it! How'd you guess?

Inuyasha: Well, Fluffy-sama over there and I are pretty much the same way.

(luckily for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was busy watching the fight and ignored him)

Naruto: Fluffy-sama…? Oh, I get it! 'cause of that big furry thing, right?

Other contestants: _idiot…_

(in the ring)

Itachi: Tsukuyomi, Nightmare Realm! (eyes shine briefly, then Naraku's mind and his go to an alternate dimension, with inverted colors and Naraku temporarily paralyzed)

Naraku: What the--? What is this place?

Itachi: This is Tsukuyomi, the nightmare realm, created by my Mangekyo sharingan. I control all time and substance in this world. (jabs a sword into Naraku "ghh…") You will be repeatedly tortured in this world for 72 hours of its time… (more swords, shiruken, kunai, etc.) Enjoy your stay…

(72 hours of nightmare realm time later, the world vanishes to reveal the arena exactly as it had been. No time has passed.)

(sidelines)

Kagura: What? Why is Naraku so worn out all of a sudden?

Sasuke: Itachi used the Tsukuyomi, the nightmare realm, to trap Naraku's mind in a tortured state. It took up no time to us, but there, three days have passed. There is a down side, though. Look at Itachi.

(Itachi is breathing hard, looking worn out.)

Inuyasha: -- this is bad for both of them.

Sesshomaru: you said something intelligent for once, Inuyasha. I congratulate you.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru--!

(other contestants try to keep them from killing each other)

(in the ring)

Itachi: _Maybe… it was a… bad idea… to use Tsukuyomi… _(is swaying slightly from exhaustion and miasma's effects)

Naraku: _I can't believe that a mere human has such powers… Ah, good. He's about ready to fall… Maybe I should help him, kukukukuku…_ (shoots tentacles at Itachi)

Itachi: (gets hit) aaahh!……… (stumbles, then regains footing)

Naraku: Kukuku… (spews more miasma) Let's see how long a mortal can last against this…

Itachi: koff _--, I inhaled some of the stuff…_ No choice then; brace yourself, Naraku! (blood drips from Itachi's right eye as it turns slightly bloodshot) Amaterasu! (black flames shoot toward Naraku, engulfing the miasma and nearly consuming Naraku himself)

Naraku: What the--? (dodging the fire) what is this stuff? (fire follows him, he dodges again) _Demon fire? No, if that were the case, then Itachi would be consumed too… It has something to do with those eyes of his… never seen a human with eyes like that before… I'd better finish this quickly so I don't waste energy regenerating too much before my next match._

Itachi: You're finished, Naraku! koff _Miasma's… still at it… huh? I don't… have much time left to… finish this…_ (Amaterasu flickers) _Not enough… chakra left, either. _ (murmuring) I'll have to do this the "old-fashioned way" then. (closes right eye, Amaterasu stops; pulls out a kunai and two 'demon wind shuriken,' then throws all three at Naraku)

Naraku: Kukuku… physical attacks don't work too well, as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have learned only too well… (dodges easily) You'll have to do better than that!

(sidelines)

Sasuke: Itachi's half dead already… He's done for.

Inuyasha: yep, but I can't help but wish he'd weakened that -- Naraku a bit more…

Sango: I agree. At least he's survived this long, though.

Naruto: Whoo! Go, Naraku! Kill him!

Kagura: Oh, shut up, brat. (smacks him with her fan "Ow!" )

(in the crowd)

Kagome: Come on, Itachi! Pull yourself together!

Shippo: Uh, why are you cheering for him? Inuyasha's gonna be real ticked off if he hears you.

Kagome: Anyone who can survive that long and that well against Naraku alone is good enough to cheer for in my opinion! (resumes cheering)

Sakura: … (glares at Kagome, then at Itachi) _she must really hate that Naraku guy_

(in the ring)

Itachi: … (breathing hard, obviously out of energy) …koff koff _Cursed… Miasma… it's sealing… my chakra…! _(eyes revert to normal Sharingan)

Naraku: _kukukuku… almost there…_ just a bit more… (holds out a grapefruit-sized orb) wake up, my dear little pets… (Saimyosho fly out)

Itachi: …wasps…? (Saimyosho fly at him, buzzing insanely) ! (barely dodges the first wave)

Naraku: Oh, Itachi, just stop struggling and accept your death with grace! It'll be quick and _almost_ painless, you know! A quick sting, and it's all over. (sends more Saimyosho out after Itachi)

(Itachi continues to dodge, Naraku continues to send more and more wasps after him until there's no room to run)

Itachi: If I'm… going down… then… you're coming… with me! (breathing becomes harsh and uneven from overuse of energy, blood drips down right side of face like tears from his right eye) _let me have… enough chakra… for this_ Amaterasu! (black flames engulf all Saimyosho; wasps burn and die A/N: my pyromaniac side is laughing insanely as I write this and flames shoot toward Naraku)

Naraku: not again… _he shouldn't have enough power left! _(gets hit by black fire) Aaagh! (is burning) -- you, Itachi!

Itachi: … k-hack! (coughs up blood) there… got him… (shudders, then collapses from severe exhaustion)

Announcer: And… Itachi is down! ……… (ten seconds later… goes over to check for vital signs) Itachi is still breathing, but barely. Can I get a healer over here? (Yukina comes over) Ah, thank you.

Naraku: … so, did I win?

Announcer: ah, right. Sorry. NARAKU WINS THE FIRST MATCH! (wild cheering from Naraku's fangirls/Itachi haters, booing from everyone else)

(sidelines)

Inuyasha: Well, I think we all saw that one coming.

Sesshomaru: (nods)

Sango: poor Itachi… What happened to his eye? He was weeping blood… (shivers slightly)

Sasuke: …_--, Naraku didn't kill him… Well, at least that means I'll get to enjoy killing him myself…_

**END**

**A/N:** Well, as my long-term fans can tell, I beefed up this section a bit. After I finished typing it, I went back and did some Itachi research. I realized that I had made the Itachi in my story far too weak. So, in response to my research (and because Itachi is my favorite bishounen) I changed the fight itself (not the result; Itachi never had a chance to begin with) to reflect Itachi's inner strength.


	3. Kagura vs Grimmjow

The Best of the Best: the prelims

2. Kagura vs. Grimmjow

(in the crowd)

Nnoitra: Lucky Grimmjow… He gets to fight the cutest girls…

Szayel: I hope he leaves something for me. I'd like to try an experiment or two on this strange woman.

Kohaku: …… Muso… where is Goshinki?

Muso: Outside. The door guards said that pets weren't allowed in.

Halibel: ! (slaps Muso) Put some clothes on, you freak! You're worse than Nnoitra!

Muso: (looks around, drags off a random fanboy of Kagura's, then comes back dressed in the boy's clothing)

Kanna: Muso… _Why do I associate with such morons? Good luck out there, little sister._

(in the ring)

Announcer: And, for our second match, here are Grimmjow and Kagura!

(Grimmjow jumps into the ring, and Kagura floats down from her feather)

Grimmjow: Wind user, huh? This'll be fun…

Kagura: I look forward to having your head as a trophy, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: Hah! You couldn't take the head off of a Gillian! You'll never beat an Espada!

Kagura: We'll see soon enough. (pulls out fan as Grimmjow draws zanpakutou)

Grimmjow: What the ----? A fan? You're gonna fight my zanpakutou with a ---- **fan**?!

Kagura: (smiles, then sends blades of wind crashing into Grimmjow) Wind Blade's Dance!

Grimmjow: What the—ow! Curse you, -----! (blocks a few with his zanpakutou)

(sidelines)

Ulquiorra: hmmm… interesting…

Inuyasha: Heh, Kagura's wind blades can cut through armor like a knife cuts paper!

Ulquiorra: apparently so. Still, Grimmjow has hierro that rivals my own. It won't break so easily.

Sasuke: Hey, where's Itachi? Shouldn't he be back here by now?

Aoshi: He's over there in the medical center. Megumi and a girl from your world, Sakura, I think, are trying to nullify the miasma.

Sesshomaru: As for Naraku, he's over there. (gestures to a floating bubble in which Naraku is regenerating the damage done by Itachi's fireball jutsu)

Kenshin: (sees Naraku's body reforming itself out of thin air) Oo Oro-o-o-o……

Miroku: _this guy can't really be very tough at all… what's he doing in the tournament?_

(in the ring)

Kagura: Dance of the Dragon! (twisters of wind impale one of Grimmjow's arms)

Grimmjow: Hey! I just got that arm back! I'm not losing it now! Growl, Pantera! (releases zanpakutou)

Kagura: _ wha--? He transforms, just like Inuyasha! Better keep my distance… (uses feather, soars up into the air)_

Grimmjow: Come down, little bird! The cat wants to play with you!

(on the sidelines, Ulquiorra resists the urge to smack himself in the forehead) 

Grimmjow: Cero! (shoots Kagura with a cero blast)

Kagura: (couldn't dodge in time, got hit and tumbles back to ground) aaahh… 

Grimmjow: Goodbye, wench. (stabs her with his zanpakutou) wha--?

Kagura: (smirking, but with a pained expression) you won't kill me like that, Grimmjow… Naraku holds my heart, so if he's got it, you can't stab it! The "bird" lives to fight another day, foolish kitten.

Grimmjow: Well, if I can't stab you, I'll just do this! (lops off her head)

Announcer: Oo Well, since Kagura can no longer fight, Grimmjow is victorious! Now, can someone revive her so the fanboys don't slaughter me? Please?

Ulquiorra: (to Orihime, who's in the medical section) that would be your cue, onna.

Orihime: y-yes sir… (uses healing power to revive Kagura)

**END**

A/N: well, that's over with. Sorry if it was too short. Kagura was just too weak, in comparison to Grimmjow, at least. She had no chance. My apologies if I offend someone. Next match is Ulquiorra vs. Sango! Can't wait to get started…


	4. Ulquiorra vs Sango

The best of the best: prelims

The best of the best: prelims

4. Ulquiorra vs. Sango

(in the ring)

Announcer: Alright, next match! Ulquiorra vs. Sango! Contestants, please step forward.

(Ulquiorra and Sango both enter the ring, fangirls for Ulquiorra and fanboys for Sango go wild)

(sidelines)

Kurama: So, we finally get to see this… Ulquiorra's full strength.

Grimmjow: I doubt it. That girl has practically no aura. He won't even use a fraction. Ulquiorra dislikes wasting energy.

Sesshomaru: _so… in that aspect, we are alike. Ulquiorra… what is your skill?_

Miroku: Why does no one think Sango will win?

Hiei: That's easy. Humans are weaklings. (Thinking about Yusuke) Well, most of them anyway.

(all human contestants glare at him)

(in the ring)

Ulquiorra: I'll make this quick. If you do not struggle, your death will be relatively painless.

Sango: My death? How about I kill you instead? Hiraikotsu! (flings boomerang bone at Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra: Pathetic trash… (catches Hiraikotsu) Is this what humans from your world use as weaponry? I fail to see how it could kill someone.(lightly tosses it back to her, she catches it)

Sango: ! What are you?

Ulquiorra: Had you not heard me before? I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuatro Espada. In other words, I am the fourth strongest arrancar under Aizen-sama's command. You disappoint me, onna. You are even lower than trash. Die. (points index finger at her and fires a bright green Cero blast)

Sango: Yah! (barely dodges, then goes behind unsuspecting Ulquiorra and throws Hiraikotsu again, hitting him in the back)

Ulquiorra: (stumbles a bit)

(sidelines)

Miroku: YES! Sango's holding her own out there quite well.

Grimmjow: What the ---- does Ulquiorra think he's doing, letting himself get hit like that? That idiot… (muttering about how idiotic Ulquiorra is being)

Sesshomaru: The slayer girl is just lucky… She barely managed to dodge that blast.

Hiei: The pale guy's next attack will finish this.

Kenshin: unfortunately, this one agrees…

Aoshi: Sango will need more than luck to win this match. Her skills are way below Ulquiorra's.

Miroku: (angry) Why does everyone doubt my Sango?!

Inuyasha: (quietly, smirking) his Sango? Ooh, the monk's serious!

Miroku: (messing around with seal on Wind Tunnel threateningly) And what are you smirking about, Inuyasha?

(in the ring)

Ulquiorra: You have managed to dodge three Ceros. So, you aren't just worthless trash.

Face it, onna. You are finished. (Fires a bala blast)

Sango: _Why is it so much faster? _(gets hit, stumbles)

Ulquiorra: Cero! (fires a Cero at Sango)

Sango: (is hit) aah! (gets vaporized)

(sidelines)

Miroku: SANGO!! (leaps into ring) You -------, I'll kill you for that! Wind Tunnel!!

Ulquiorra: _Has this trash gone insane…? Wha--? I'm being pulled toward the hole in his hand… best kill him quickly._ Cero! (vaporizes Miroku too)

(in crowd)

Kagome: No! Miroku! Man, I really hope they have someone who can revive vaporized people…

Ichigo: Look, Orihime's already at work. (Orihime's barrier is reforming both Sango and Miroku) ----, I didn't know she was that tough!

(in the ring)

Announcer: And the winner is: Ulquiorra! Due to unforeseen circumstances, the monk Miroku has been disqualified. The demon Karasu will be taking his place.

(sidelines)

Kurama: Karasu? Oh, dang.

**END**

A/N: Please don't be mad at me… Sango really didn't have a chance… And Miroku wasn't about to just stand there after she got vaporized, was he? Oh, snap. Now the world's gonna hate me. Please be nice when you tell me your opinions…


	5. Jakotsu vs Kurama

The best of the best: prelims

The best of the best: prelims

4. Jakotsu vs. Kurama

(in the crowd)

Bankotsu: Good Luck, Jakotsu!!

Renkotsu: Elder brother, please do not shout in my ears.

Bankotsu: sorry. Hey, if this tournament is the best of the best, then why am I not in it? I'm one of the best…

Suikotsu: That would be because whoever had the idea for this sadistic tournament decided that Jakotsu would be better for torturing the other fighters. Notice how most of the contestants are males.

Mukotsu: I think that's the most you've ever said at once.

Suikotsu: Shut up.

Yusuke: Is Kurama fighting a girl or a guy?

Kuwabara: I don't want to know… I think it's a guy, though.

Keiko: Good luck out there, Kurama!

Koenma: He'll need it. I looked his opponent up in the Reikai database before I came here. That guy's an undead, brought back to life by something called a Shikon jewel shard. In other words, you can't kill him unless you remove it.

Yusuke: What the---? Stop popping up like that! I'm not used to you being at eye-level!

Koenma: Stop being so easily taken by surprise!

Botan: (bonking both of them) Quiet! They're starting!

(sidelines)

Hiei: What? A human is going up against Kurama? Idiot, the human's doomed.

Sesshomaru: Jakotsu is stronger than he looks.

Hiei: HE? That's a GUY?!

Inuyasha: How'd you know, Sesshomaru? Did you fight him or something?

Itachi: Something's not right about the sword Jakotsu carries…

Miroku: So you've noticed it, then?

Aoshi: That is a trick blade, isn't it?

Inuyasha: Close enough. You underestimate Jakotsu and you die.

Sasuke: Kurama doesn't look like tough competition. Don't think he'll last long…

Hiei: Just watch. He may surprise you. Kurama can control any plant within his aura.

Naraku: _interesting… I wonder, is he a half-breed like Inuyasha? Kukuku…_

(in the ring)

Announcer: Match four, Jakotsu and Kurama, please step forward!

(Kurama and Jakotsu enter the ring. Fangirls go wild. Half hour later, fangirls are still going.)

Kurama and Jakotsu: ……_ stupid fangirls…_

(fangirls shut up after a few more minutes)

Kurama: Let's get started before the fangirls decide to freak out again.

Jakotsu: Ready when you are. (draws sword)

Kurama: ? Rose whip! (pulls out a rose and extends it into his whip)

Jakotsu: Ooh! You look even cuter now! (heart bubbles floating around)

Kurama: … (sweatdrops)

Jakotsu: Tell me; is your weapon as interesting as mine? (slashes at Kurama)

Kurama: How can you swing from so far…? (blocks first slash)

Jakotsu: hee hee… (twists wrist a bit, sword wraps around Kurama) Bye bye, cutie! (pulls sword)

Kurama: ! (is slashed very badly, loses arm, collapses) wh-what…? (passes out from pain and blood loss)

Jakotsu: Hey, announcer! Can I take his head off?

Announcer: Preferably not. Jakotsu wins! Botan, Yukina, can either of you reattach limbs?

(Botan and Yukina shake their heads no)

Announcer: OK, then it's you job, Orihime.

Orihime: OK. Souten Kisshun. (glowing half-oval forms over Kurama, healing him)

(sidelines)

Hiei: … no way… Kurama lost?!

Inuyasha: I warned you. Jakotsu is a sadistic little brat when he wants to be.

(in the crowd)

Keiko: What happened?

Koenma: Jakotsu was named for his sword. Jakotsu, the "snake bone." One good thing here is we know what he can do, so the next person has a good chance against him.

Bankotsu: YAH! Go Jakotsu!!

Renkotsu: ow… my ears…

**END**

A/N: Why do I go through this?! I can't believe I just typed Kurama's defeat… Oh well, at least we get to see Ulquiorra vs. Jakotsu next round. Next fight: Naruto vs. Aoshi! Naruto, do NOT use Secret Finger Jutsu! This is your only warning!


	6. Naruto vs Aoshi

The best of the best: prelims

The best of the best: prelims

5. Naruto vs. Aoshi

(sidelines)

Kenshin: This one wishes you luck out there, Aoshi. Try not to kill him.

Aoshi: Thank you. I will kill him only if necessary.

Kagura: Don't talk much, do you?

Sasuke: Naruto, don't use the Secret jutsu. You will regret it against a guy like this, trust me. Ignore your inner prankster, for once.

Naruto: Aw, man! You're a spoil sport, you know that?

Itachi: Heh. _This should be fun to watch. I'll get to see fox-brat's potential_.

(in the ring)

Announcer: Alright, let's get moving, people! I'm not on an hourly paycheck, you know! Naruto, Aoshi! Get out here!

(both contestants enter the ring, Naruto grumbling slightly)

Aoshi: Not bothering with a weapon?

Naruto: Nah, I don't need one.

Aoshi: You're arrogant, boy… very well, I won't use one either. This will be an even match. You are unarmed, so I will be too.

Naruto: Ok, let's go! Shadow Clone Jutsu! (Seven more Narutos appear)

Aoshi: _what is this technique? There are eight of him?_ Hyah! (roundhouse kick, slamming three of the Naruto clones, clones go poof and disappear)

Naruto: _Man, this guy's fast! Gotta watch it… _(pulls out Kunai)

Aoshi: (draws both kodachi) Good. I can count on a real fight now. Dual kodachi Nito-ryu! Shadow light cross! (strikes at Naruto)

Naruto: Wah! (loses another two clones, is down to two, plus the original) Oh, crap. (throws shiruken at Aoshi)

Aoshi: hmph. (easily blocks them with kodachi) _Where'd the kid go…? Behind me…_

Naruto: Secret Finger Jutsu! (Send Aoshi flying across the arena)

(in the crowd)

Kakashi: (sweatdrops) I should never have taught him that move…

Sakura: What the--? NARUTO---!

Inner Sakura: Die, freak!

Kaoru: Uh, did the kid just do what I think he did?

Yahiko: …… (sweatdrops)

Sanosuke: _This Naruto person reminds me of a sort of evil twin of the midget._ (midget, aka Yahiko, sneezes)

Misao: AAH! AOSHI-SAMA! Die, you freak!! (Kaoru, Okina, and the Kyoto Oniwabanshu are holding her back)

(sidelines)

(all but the most dignifies of the contestants have sweatdrops)

Itachi: That was Kakashi's special prank jutsu, wasn't it? (slight sweatdrop)

Sasuke: (head in hands, looking exasperated) Naruto, you bonehead…

Kenshin: …oro… (mega sweatdrops)

(in the ring)

Aoshi: ugh… that technique… (shudders in disgust) _I must avenge my dignity!_ (charges towards the laughing Naruto)

Naruto: Hahahahahaha! Man, I got you good! Huh? Yai! (dodges a sword strike) Ow! (gets hit by flying kick, sent flying across the arena, as Aoshi had a few minutes ago)

Aoshi: (begins "sword dance") Can you follow my movements, boy?

Naruto: (strikes but misses) What the--? Which is the real one?

Aoshi: Don't bother. You cannot cut or strike water, so as my movements mimic water, you cannot strike me! Now, witness the secret technique of the Oniwabanshu Okashira! Kaiten-Kenbu Rokuren! (Naruto is slashed very badly, six times in an instant)

Naruto: Aaaagh! (is bleeding a lot)

Aoshi: Goko Juji! (slices off Naruto's head) Rot and die brat. (kicks head over to announcer's feet) Declare the winner. Now.

Announcer: um, o-okay… _sheesh, scary…_ The winner is Shinomori Aoshi!

(sidelines) 

Sasuke: NARUTO! (attempts to jump over the wall separating arena from sidelines, but is held back by Itachi)

Itachi: Cool it, little brother. You go out there, that guy's gonna kill you. He's still angry over the "secret finger jutsu" thing.

Kenshin: Oro… this one has never seen Aoshi-san so angry… (sweatdrop)

(in the crowd)

Sakura: NARUTO!… he… can't be… dead… (sniffling)

Koenma: It's ok, Sakura-chan. He won't be dead long.

Sakura: wha--? Who are you? sniffle _wow… he's cuter than Sasuke… Whoa! Snap outta it, girl!_

Koenma: (jumping over the boundaries between arena and crowd) Let's just say I can help. Botan, could you heal the injuries?

Botan: Yessir. (heals Naruto's body)

(Koenma uses the Mafukan hope I spelled that right to revive Naruto)

Naruto: What the--? I thought I was dead for sure that time!

Aoshi: You were, brat. You're lucky that the tournament has healers that skilled. (glares at Koenma)

(Koenma backs off, then goes back to Yusuke and the bunch. Sakura and Sasuke look relieved.)

Naruto: Man, being brought back to life sure gives me an appetite! Who's up for some ramen?

Inuyasha: Ramen? (looks very eager/hungry)

Sesshomaru: _idiot…_

**END**

A/N: Ok, I have a big feeling that everyone's gonna be furious with me for the Secret Finger Jutsu thing, but it was just too tempting. Seriously, my fingers just moved of their own free will. I had no control whatsoever. My deepest apologies for unintended offence taken by those who read this.


	7. Sasuke vs Hiei

The best of the best: prelims

The best of the best: prelims

6. Sasuke vs. Hiei

(in the ring)

Announcer: (in a much better mood after having a double cappuccino) Ok, let's rumble! Hiei, Sasuke, get in the arena!

Hiei: Hn. (enters the arena with Sasuke) You're going down, human.

Sasuke: Heh. I'm not exactly a true human anymore, midget.

Hiei: … (glares at Sasuke) I guess words won't get us anywhere. Let your words get to me through your fists.

Sasuke: Just don't go crying to mommy when you lose.

Hiei: Same goes for you, brat.

(Sasuke pulls out a kunai and throws it at Hiei, who dodges easily)

Hiei: You're gonna need to be faster to catch me with a trick like that.

Sasuke: Heh. _So he hasn't noticed yet… no need to tell him… this won't last long…_ (flings four more kunai at Hiei, who dodges easily yet again)

Hiei: _he's up to something…_

Sasuke: _now for the last one… _(jabs a kunai into the center of the arena)

Hiei: eh? What did you do?

Sasuke: take a good look at the shape formed by the other five kunai knives.

Hiei: _a star…? What is he planning?_

Sasuke: You'll regret underestimating me, midget. (charges chakra energy through the five kunai on the border. Beams of blue light shoot from kunai to kunai to form a five pointed alchemy-style star, Sasuke and the sixth kunai in the center)

Hiei: _I can't move! Oh, --!_ What are you doing?

Sasuke: Making sure you can't dodge this. (charges up chakra in the palm of his hand) Chidori! (charges at the immobile Hiei)

(sidelines)

Itachi: chidori… that's Kakashi's signature move, isn't it?

Naruto: He's got him now! Short stuff can't move an inch!

Kurama: Hiei… _Oh, no, he's gonna use __**that **__technique! Has he perfected it enough yet…? _

(in the crowd)

Sakura: Go Sasuke! I knew you could do it!

Kakashi: _well, she seems cheerful enough._ A wise move on Sasuke's part. Binding the foe's movements so as not to waste chakra on a missed strike. He's gotten stronger…

Yusuke: Whoa! I can actually see the ninja kid's energy! Weird!

Kuwabara: Man, shortie's in for it now!

(in the ring)

Hiei: You can't kill me that easily! Feel the might of Blazing Fist of the Overlord! (charges up fire in his hand and strikes at Sasuke)

Sasuke: Yah! (dodges, then uses Chidori)

Hiei: Aaaagh! (got hit, Sasuke's hand went through his gut) ghh…

Sasuke: you done yet, shrimp? (releases his "binding star" and pulls hand out of Hiei) I'm surprised you can even stand.

Hiei: I'm not… done yet… human… (uses demon energy to heal himself)

Sasuke: _his healing ability rivals Sakura's, but I doubt it works on anyone but him._

Hiei: Black Dragon Unholy Fire! (blasts Sasuke with the black dragon)

Sasuke: aaahh… (disappears into the flame, hair begins to change to white as eyes change colors)

(sidelines)

Naruto: Sasuke! No!

Kurama: I knew it… Hiei's not that easy to defeat.

Itachi: so, you couldn't make the cut, eh, little brother? Such a shame… (smirking slightly)

Naruto: No, wait… Oh, CRAP!

(in the crowd)

Kakashi: Calm down, Sakura. Crying won't solve anything.

Sakura: sniff sa-sasuke…

Kakashi: _What? Sasuke's chakra just skyrocketed! Don't tell me he's…_

(in the ring)

Hiei: Got you that time, loser.

(Sasuke stands up in the middle of the dust created by the dragon's attack)

Sasuke: (fully transformed into second state curse-mark) And which loser is that?

Hiei: What the --? Who are you?

Sasuke: I am still Uchiha Sasuke, but in a rather… altered… state. This transformation is thanks to a little something I received a long time ago, a curse-mark, allowing me to change my form… into something far greater that I once was. (grunts in pain, then his wings burst out of his shoulders) Now, where were we? Ah, yesss… (forms Chidori) Die.

(Hiei, unable to dodge the oncoming Lightning Blade, is hit in the shoulder, losing an arm and a lot of blood)

Hiei: unh… (wobbles, then collapses, K.O.)

Announcer: Sasuke wins! Um, do you mind transforming back now?

Sasuke: Sure. (transforms back quickly)

(Orihime reattaches Hiei's arm)

**END**

A/N: Ok, I think that turned out rather well. Next match is Karasu vs. Kenshin. It would have been Miroku vs. Kenshin, but the monk's disqualified. (see Ulquiorra vs. Sango)


	8. Karasu vs Kenshin

The best of the best: prelims

The best of the best: prelims

7. Miroku Karasu vs. Kenshin

(in the ring)

Announcer: Ok, people, sorry for the wait! Next match, Karasu vs. Kenshin!

(in the crowd)

Shippo: What? Who's Karasu? Wasn't Miroku supposed to fight Kenshin?

Kagome: Did you forget? Miroku's disqualified because he tried to kill Ulquiorra after Sango was vaporized. I'm glad that the healers managed to revive both of them.

(in the ring)

Karasu: So… you are the infamous Hitokiri Battosai, mmm? A pleasure to meet you… heh heh heh.

Kenshin: Likewise. And you are… Karasu, yes? Oro… you look like a vampire.

Karasu: I take no blame for what my artist decided to do to my appearance. Let's get this over with.

Kenshin: Oro… you seem to like rushing things. Well, if you insist… (draws sakabato)

Karasu: _a reversed blade??_

(sidelines)

Kurama: What? Does this swordsman have a death wish? Going against Karasu with a reversed blade is like committing suicide!

Hiei: Either he has no clue of the danger he's in, or he's just plain stupid.

Aoshi: That idiot… I told him to switch out the sakabato for a real sword before the tournament!

(in the ring)

Karasu: well, if you really want to die…

Kenshin: this one isn't dying today.

Karasu: that's what they all say, until they see what I can do to them firsthand. Then, they don't even have time to object to death! Heh heh heh… (smirking evilly)

Kenshin: If you say so… Come! This one will end the fight quickly.

Karasu: If you insist… (charges forward, one hand extended)

Kenshin: _so fast…! What? In his hand…_

Karasu: _he's noticed, has he?_ That's right… a bomb! (flings it at Kenshin)

Kenshin: Oro! (dodges, barely) Ryushosen! (uses up-slash like attack)

Karasu: unh… _this guy's good, for a human…_

Kenshin: Ryutsuisen! (slams sakabato down onto Karasu's head)

Karasu: gghhh… (stumbles, then regains footing)

(sidelines)

Kurama: I don't believe it! Kenshin's actually holding his own out there.

Aoshi: Kenshin will surprise you. It's a fact of life.

Kurama: He has, Aoshi. Surviving this long against Karasu…

Itachi: I thought you hated Karasu.

Kurama: (sweatdrop) well, I do, but I'm not saying he isn't strong…

Inuyasha: Shut up, morons. I'm trying to watch the fight!

(Itachi and Kurama send Inuyasha a death glare)

(in the crowd)

Kaoru: Whoo! Go Kenshin! Yah! (punches the air above her head)

Yahiko: Heh, Karasu, or whatever his name is, is goin' down!

Sanosuke: Dolt. Don't relax just yet, shrimpy. (Yahiko gets a ticked off mark) Karasu's still looking pretty steady after that Ryutsuisen/Ryushosen combo…

Megumi: Sano's right. That guy can create bombs out of his energy… I don't think that even Ken-san will last forever against explosives of the power level that the previous one had.

Misao: Stop being such pessimists! Himura's gotta win! Aoshi-sama did, didn't he? So Himura has got to!

(all from Kenshin's world sweatdrop)

(in the ring)

Karasu: Not bad, little swordsman. However, I suggest checking you feet before you attack me again. (smirks)

Kenshin: Oro? This one's feet… the ground has swallowed them? (Two little eyeballs-on-stems sprout from the mounds of dirt)

Eyeball thingy: Gotcha. (they explode sending Kenshin tumbling into the wall)

Kenshin: Aaaagh! _Can't walk… This one's ankle bones are shattered! Not good…_ (tries to stand)

Karasu: May you know a minimum of pain… (creates a few bombs, then flings them at Kenshin)

Kenshin: ah… (tries to avoid bombs, which latch onto his shoulder and waist)

Karasu: Good bye, swordsman. (bombs explode, taking off Kenshin's head)

(in the crowd)

Kaoru: KENSHIN!!

Yahiko: …wha? He can't…

Sanosuke: no…

Megumi: Ken-san… (looks on the verge of tears)

Misao: Don't cry, Kaoru-san. Look! The healer lady who revived the monk and slayer girl is already working! She's reviving Himura!

Kaoru: sniff Really? (smiles a bit)

(sidelines)

Aoshi: I didn't think it possible… for Kenshin to lose…

Kurama: Karasu's a demon, Aoshi. A master bomber, he never gives up once he has a target. I should know. (shudders at the memory)

Hiei: Hey, the red headed lady is reviving your friend.

(Aoshi gives an inaudible sigh of relief)

(in the ring)

Kenshin: Oro-o-o… This one's… alive again? Ah, thank you, Orihime-dono.

Orihime: (blushes a bit) You're welcome.

Karasu: feh. Why does some meddler always see is fit to revive my victims? (exasperated sigh)

**END**

A/N: Again, I hope I did OK on this. I had trouble deciding what sort of nasty end Kenshin was going to have. (I'm so evil… heh heh) Still, I'm sure everyone agrees with what Megumi said; Kenshin couldn't last against a guy who can create bombs out of energy. I'm sorry again if I offend any Kenshin fans, or if someone's out of character. The next fight, Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru, is gonna last for quite a while…


	9. Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru

The best of the best: prelims

The best of the best: prelims

8. Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru

(in the ring)

Announcer: And, for the final match of the preliminary round, Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru!

(Inuyasha and Sesshomaru enter the ring)

Inuyasha: I have a feeling the pairings were rigged, but hey, I'm not complaining. So, it's just you and me, eh, big brother?

Sesshomaru: I am ready when you are. Don't whine when your head goes rolling.

(sidelines)

Sasuke: They're brothers? No wonder they hate each other, huh, Itachi?

Itachi: Indeed.

Jakotsu: Oh, they're both so cute… (goes into mental overload)

(other contestants sweatdrop and edge away)

Karasu: So, who will win?

Kenshin: This one thinks Inuyasha.

Aoshi: Sesshomaru. He has a far fiercer aura.

Sasuke: Inuyasha, definitely.

Itachi: Hah. Sesshomaru will win. Older means wiser, and stronger. (Sasuke gets a ticked off mark)

Grimmjow: Will you two shut up? They're starting! (earns two death glares from the Uchiha brothers)

(in the crowd)

Kagome: Go, Inuyasha!

Jaken: Will you shut up, wench? Lord Sesshomaru is far stronger than that insolent half-breed! Gah! (gets stepped on)

Rin: Are you alright, Master Jaken?

Jaken: ow…

(in the ring)

Inuyasha: (draws Tetsusaiga) Hah! (slashes at Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: heh… (blocks with Tokijin) You're as slow as ever, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Feh. Try this: Wind Scar!

Sesshomaru: Dragon Strike! (counters the Wind Scar with blue energy beams. Dragon Strike is going towards Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Heh. Figured you'd try that. Take this, Sesshomaru! Backlash Wave! (Cuts the energy of Dragon Strike, sending it back at Sesshomaru, who barely manages to dodge, getting a few injuries)

Sesshomaru: You've improved, little brother. But not enough! (charges in, slashing Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: ghh… (strikes back, knocking Tokijin out of Sesshomaru's hands and into the crown, narrowly missing Jaken "eep!")

Sesshomaru: Heh. I don't need Tokijin to defeat **you**. Poison claws! (slashes at Inuyasha, claws glowing green)

Inuyasha: yai! (dodges, barely) Not bad, **Fluffy-sama**!

Sesshomaru: (stops, then glares at Inuyasha) **What** did you call me?

Inuyasha: You heard me, Lord Fuzzy-maru.

Sesshomaru: (snarling) **No one calls me Fluffy! **You want fluffy, Inuyasha? You'll get fluffy! (eyes go red, claws lengthen, fangs extend.) Die! (voice becomes more like a growl as Sesshomaru transforms into a giant white dog)

(in the crowd)

Jaken: Oh, Lord Sesshomaru's mad now…

Rin: I've never seen him this angry before!

Kagome: _Oh, Inuyasha, I hope you know what you're doing, baiting your brother like that…_

(sidelines)

Itachi: What? He transforms?!

Karasu: A dog demon… Inu youkai…

Kurama: And quite a powerful one at that. Inuyasha's in for it now!

Sasuke: I take back what I said about Inuyasha winning. He's doomed!

Grimmjow: _I hate dogs…_

(in the ring)

Sesshomaru: rrr… (lunges at Inuyasha, injuring him)

Inuyasha: Whoa! Ow… _maybe goading him this much wasn't a good idea… too late for that now, though. _If I'm going down, you're coming with me! (dodges Sesshomaru's jaws) Yai! (curses for a bit)

(Sesshomaru snarls viciously, then charges again)

Inuyasha: Down, boy! Ow! (gets bitten, then flung across the arena by the giant dog) Oh, --, if I didn't know better, I'd say that big fleabag was smirking at me… _focus… ready, aim, FIRE! _(hurls Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru, just as the big dog lunges at him) _bingo! Uh oh… _Gah! (gets crushed by Sesshomaru's paw)

(The Tetsusaiga strikes the dog demon in the chest just as Inuyasha collapses from pain)

Sesshomaru: … (resumes normal form, Tetsusaiga sticking out of chest) ghh… (collapses onto ground)

Announcer: Both contestants are down, and neither is moving! Hang on… (checks pulse for each one) Scratch that, both contestants are dead! Karasu, instead of fighting the winner of this match, you will move straight to the semi-finals.

(sidelines)

Karasu: hmph. Oh well. I was hoping to fight Sesshomaru… sigh

Itachi: they… killed each other…

Miroku: Inuyasha is dead?

Sango: _snap out of it, this is just some strange nightmare… wake up…_

(in the crowd)

Kagome: Inuyasha!! (starts sobbing, leaning against poor Koenma who had been watching the fight and minding his own business)

Koenma: eh… um…

Rin: Noooooo! (bursts into tears)

Jaken: Lord… Sesshomaru? (faints from shock)

Koenma: Um, Miss Kagome, could you get off me? I can't revive them if you're sobbing on my shoulder.

Kagome: oh, sorry. (sniffs a bit, then gets back up, calmed down) If you're going to revive them, please hurry.

Koenma: Don't worry, I just need to wait until Yukina finishes healing your hanyou… (goes over and revives Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, the latter of which is still unconscious and is carried off to the medical section for healing later)

Inuyasha: Man, I could have sworn I was dead…

Kagome: You were.

Inuyasha: What? But then… where's Kikyo? How am I still here?

Koenma: I brought you back to life.

Kagome: (ticked off, big time) Inuyasha… SIT BOY!

(Inuyasha does a face plant)

**END**

A/N: Ok, I'd hoped for a longer fight, but I was running out of ideas to keep things moving. Sorry, Sesshy and IY fans. There was just no way that those two were going to finish the fight any other way. One had to die, and that one would just refuse to die unless he took his brother with him. The quarter finals start next time! See you then! Oh, and I'm going to try to add a little aftermath of the prelims section, too. Tune in soon!


	10. Aftermath of the prelims

The best of the best: aftermath one

The best of the best: aftermath one

Pairings for next round:

Grimmjow vs. Naraku

Ulquiorra vs. Jakotsu

Aoshi vs. Sasuke

(Karasu is in the Semifinals due to the result of Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru)

(Change of scene: the contestants all of them, whether they won or lost are in a back room while staff cleans up the arena and the victorious ones rest and recuperate.)

Jakotsu: Yay! I made it to the quarter finals!

Ulquiorra: That's as far as you'll get, trash.

(Jakotsu goes off and sulks for a bit)

Kurama: Hey, Kagura, where's Sesshomaru?

Kagura: Huh? Oh, he's sitting over there.

Kenshin: Why is he not over here with the rest of the contestants?

Hiei: When he was being healed from his fight with Inuyasha, it was Botan who volunteered to heal him.

Kurama: ah.

Kenshin: Oro? What does that have to do with it?

Kagura: Well, Botan uses spiritual power to heal, but Sesshomaru's a demon, so…

Sasuke: So what?

Itachi: Foolish little brother, when a demon is exposed to spiritual energy, it negates an equal amount of their demonic energy.

Naruto: Ok, you are all making no sense whatsoever!

Inuyasha: Botan had some pretty powerful energy. It counteracted all of Sesshomaru's power, so he's paralyzed for the time being.

Sango: ouch… that's gotta hurt his pride…

Grimmjow: What the -- happened to you, dog boy? Where are your ears? And why is your hair black?

Inuyasha: Botan healed me too.

Grimmjow: and?

Ulquiorra: Baka, Inuyasha is half demon. Her power negated his demon powers, so he's stuck as a pathetic human until the spiritual energy wears off.

Grimmjow: oh. I knew that!

Naraku: _Sure you did…_ (sarcastic smirk)

Karasu: (sneaks up behind Kurama and puts his hands on Kurama's neck. Kurama freezes, wide-eyed) **Such** a pity you lost your match, dear fox… I was soooo looking forward to playing with you again…

Kurama: (strikes out at Karasu who dodges easily and stands back a bit) Scum!

(Most of the other contestants back off, sweatdrops)

Aoshi: _Those two go quite a ways back, I'm guessing. And their relationship was not a pleasant one…_

Naraku: Well, Sesshomaru, as you can't move, I don't see why not to simply absorb you now instead of trying to overpower you first.

Naruto: (came over to watch the fun, aka tormenting the immobile dog demon) _Absorb…? As in… consume? Ick…_

Sesshomaru: Back off, Naraku. _I'm in no shape to fend him off like this… curse you, Inuyasha and Botan!_

Naraku: No, I've waited for a chance like this for too long. Who knows when another will arise? (licks his lips, advancing slightly)

Sesshomaru: (eyes go red, fangs lengthen, and markings become more jagged) I said, **back off!**

(Naraku takes another step forward, followed by a curious Naruto. Sesshomaru hisses at them, sending Naruto scrambling back. Naraku backs down)

Naraku: Fine. I get your point. You'd be no use anyway, with the pure power tainting your demonic energy… _sheesh… overreaction…_

Inuyasha: So, even when he can't move, Sesshomaru still sends you scurrying back to your little hole in the ground, eh, Naraku? _Never knew he could hiss like that… creepy…_

Naraku: Shut up.

**END**

A/N: Hey, did I do alright? I wasn't sure of how to work in all my ideas, and this section worked perfectly! I hope to start the quarter finals soon! Jakotsu fans, do not read his match! He's gonna get pounded into the ground! Go Ulquiorra! Whoo! (Yes, I am a psychotic fangirl.)


	11. Naraku vs Grimmjow

The best of the best: quarter finals

The best of the best: quarter finals

1. Grimmjow vs. Naraku

(sidelines)

Kagura: Ulquiorra, is Grimmjow very powerful?

Ulquiorra: It depends.

Kagura: Okay… _he doesn't talk much does he? This guy makes Sesshomaru-sama seem like a chatterbox!_

(in the ring)

Naraku: Kukuku… you look very strong, Grimmjow. Perhaps strong enough for me to use…

Grimmjow: No way in -- I'm gonna be used by anyone, Naraku! You're goin' down! Cero! (it disappears) What the?

Announcer: Um, I didn't say go yet.

Grimmjow: Say it then, you stupid -- human! (Grabs announcer by neck, shaking poor, underpaid person back and forth)

Announcer: O-okay! G-go! (coughing and wheezing when Grimmjow lets go) Sheesh… anger management…

(Ulquiorra nods his agreement, while Grimmjow flips him off)

Naraku: Kukuku… (shoots out tentacles at Grimmjow)

Grimmjow: Yah! (slices apart tentacles) Stupid dolt, that won't work on me! Hyah! (charges forward, slicing up more tentacles)

(sidelines)

Inuyasha: Why does this seem vaguely familiar?

Sesshomaru: That idiot… he's doing the exact same thing I did that time at Naraku's castle…

Kenshin: oro… he has a castle?

Ulquiorra: What do you mean, Sesshomaru-san?

Sesshomaru: The more he cuts off, the more will engulf him.

Naruto: Then how come you're still around?

Sesshomaru: (ignores question) See? They are already starting to move…

Inuyasha: See what? Can't you at least point them out, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: ……

Sango: He still can't move, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Oh, heh heh, I knew that. I can see them now.

(in the ring)

Grimmjow: what the --? I can't move my legs!

Naraku: Kukuku… you've fallen prey to my little trap. Every bit of flesh you carve off will return to engulf you! Already I've encased your legs below the knee!

Grimmjow: -- you! I can just blast right through, baka! Cero! (fires a cero at Naraku)

Naraku: (dodges) heh, you missed.

Grimmjow: (uses distraction to cut through tentacle goo around his legs) Nah, that's just for warm up! Hyah! (shoots multiple ceros, one of which makes contact with Naraku)

Naraku: what? Aaaaagh! (dissolves into a puff of rapidly evaporating miasma)

(sidelines)

Kagura: what the--? I can feel my heart beating… Naraku… is dead? (slowly begins to smile)

Inuyasha: --, I can't decide whether to be happy that Naraku's gone or mad at Grimmjow for not letting me kill him!

Sesshomaru: _hmph_

Miroku: (looks at his cursed hand, then smiles, relieved, and sneaks a rub on Sango, who happened to be standing nearby)

Sango: Gah! HENTAI! (bonks Miroku with Hiraikotsu) Pervert!

Ulquiorra: _bakas…_

(in the ring)

Grimmjow: Well? Did I win? Speak, ningen!

Announcer: Yai! Don't hurt me! Naraku is dead, so Grimmjow wins! Are you happy, Grimmjow-sama?

Grimmjow: heh. _I got this human totally under my control. The moron's too scared of me to do anything except scream and announce stuff!_

(in the crowd)

Kagome: YESSS! Naraku is done for! I wonder where his Shikon shards are… (goes down, looks around, notices shards, and takes them)

Hakudoshi: Hey, did Naraku just get killed?

Kanna: …yes… (slight smile heck freezes over)

Hakudoshi: we're… free… (smiles) finally!! (goes off to conquer world, just for fun)

Kanna: …_morons._

**END**

A/N: Well, that's over with. I didn't want to make it too long lasting, and I figured that, since Grimmjow is an arrancar and therefore part shinigami, he'd have enough spirit energy to kill Naraku. Go, Grimmjow! (I normally would hate the guy, but I hate Naraku even more.) Alright, tune in next time to see Jakotsu get pounded into the ground by Ulquiorra! Until then, please tell me what you think!


	12. Ulquiorra vs Jakotsu

The best of the best: quarter finals

The best of the best: quarter finals

2. Ulquiorra vs. Jakotsu

(sidelines)

Kurama: Careful out there, Ulquiorra. His sword--

Grimmjow: (interrupting Kurama) shut up and watch. Ulquiorra's stronger than he looks. Not that that's saying much… _--, did I just complement him?_

Ulquiorra: … (gives Grimmjow an icy glare of impending doom, then goes out into the ring)

Grimmjow: _obviously not…_ (is relieved)

Jakotsu: Oh, this tournament is one of the best things that ever happened to me! All the cute bishonen, and I get to fight them! sigh (blissful smile)

Male contestants: …… (sweatdrop)

Sasuke: Naruto, you hold him down while I find some tranquilizer darts.

(in the ring)

Announcer: is he gone…? (scared due to reasons mentioned last time) ok, phew. Next match, Ulquiorra versus Jakotsu! Let the match begin!

Jakotsu: Yay! Another cute one! (heart bubbles floating around)

Ulquiorra: ……_baka ningen...best to just get it over with…_

(in the crowd)

Bankotsu: GO JAKOTSU!

Renkotsu: owww… my ears… elder brother, please do not shout while I am next to you.

Bankotsu: oh, sorry. (slightly impish smirk)

Renkotsu: … sigh

Szayel: hmmm… the human has strange powers… I wonder… (begins to plot an experiment to duplicate Shikon Jewel's powers)

(in the ring)

Jakotsu: heehee… I wonder, can you dodge my sword as easily as Inuyasha? (slashes at Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra: _how can this ningen dream of cutting me from such a range? Wha--?_ (gets hit with sword, which bounces off and wraps around him)

Jakotsu: two down… (pulls on sword)

Ulquiorra: … _so, some strange sort of trick blade, is it?_ (sword returns to Jakotsu) You'll need a far sharper blade to slice through my hierro. (is completely uninjured)

Jakotsu: What th--? No one's been able to escape from my snake-bone sword uninjured! It's not possible!

(in the crowd)

Bankotsu: What the?

Suikotsu: Not even the mutt demon managed to escape Jakotsu's blade unharmed!

Szayel: You'll need an incredibly sharp blade to cut an Arrancar, and an even sharper one to slice Ulquiorra. He's set a record for the toughest hierro in Hueco Mundo history! _I should know, I did the testing!_

(sidelines)

(the people from InuYasha are staring blankly)

Inuyasha: what the -- just happened?

Sango: your guess is as good as mine…

Sesshomaru: that Ulquiorra has strong skin, to avoid being cut even once…

Grimmjow: Well, duh, you morons! He set a record back in Hueco Mundo, toughest hierro! (seeing blank expressions, translates) hierro is what we call our skin, 'cause it's tougher than iron!

Inuyasha: right… I knew that…

Sesshomaru: _hmph…_ (resists strong urge to roll eyes at stupid remark)

(in the ring)

Ulquiorra: _I'd been hoping for a far better fight… ah, well, a human is a human to the last, I suppose._ …… good bye, Jakotsu… _and good riddance_ (slams Jakotsu in chest with right leg, making a nice big hole through his gut in the crowd, Grimmjow winces)

Jakotsu: cough (goes flying into opposite side of arena) ow… _sigh… _yet another rejects me… _sigh…_

Ulquiorra: _how did this human survive…?_

Jakotsu: Heh, you miscalculated a bit, didn't you? We of the Band of Seven can't be killed that easily.

Ulquiorra: is that so? Very well, then. (fires a cero) die, trash.

Jakotsu: yaaaiii! (head gets blown off) ow… (turns to bone)

Ulquiorra: …………… (walks over and picks up Shikon Shard, then pockets it this will be important later!)

Announcer: And… Ulquiorra wins!! sigh _And here I was worried the weird zombie freak would win…_ Next and final match of the Quarterfinals (due to IY and Sesshy killing each other) is Aoshi vs. Sasuke! (Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glare at him, Inuyasha growling menacingly) eh… did I say that one part out loud…?

(in the crowd)

Bankotsu: rrrrr! I'm gonna kill that wannabe-vampire freak! Let me at 'im!!

Renkotsu: Please, calm yourself, eldest brother! The people organizing this tournament will have him as good as new in no time! Stop!

(sidelines)

Grimmjow: --, I don't know whether to be impressed or disappointed that he survived. Hey! This means we'll be fighting in the semifinals! Whoohoo! I can finally kick his butt without him trying to avoid fighting! At last!

Ulquiorra: (having just returned to sidelines) Don't get your hopes up, baka. (sits down on bench, inspecting shard no one notices, or cares)

**END**

A/N: told you Jakotsu was gonna get it! I'm a Kurama fan, and there is no freaking way I'm gonna let Ulquiorra lose to a gay zombie! (no offence meant to any gay zombies reading this). Next: Aoshi vs. Sasuke! Enjoy, peoples!


	13. Aoshi vs Sasuke

The best of the best: Quarterfinals

The best of the best: Quarterfinals

3. Aoshi vs. Sasuke

(in the crowd)

Misao: Yay! Aoshi-sama is fighting again! Go for it, Aoshi-sama!

Sakura: Kick his butt, Sasuke!

Misao: Don't waste your breath. My Aoshi-sama's gonna win! Whoo!

Sakura: Never! Sasuke is a thousand times stronger than that loser! Go, Sasuke!

Misao: L-loser…? AOSHI-SAMA IS NOT A LOSER! Bird-kick-of-rage! (kick at Sakura) Hiyah!

Sakura: (catches Misao's foot) Oh, so that's how you want it, huh? Pfft, you call yourself a ninja! Let's go! (she and Misao start a small fight; dust cloud obscures view)

(in the ring)

Sasuke: …sigh Sakura's at it **again**…

Aoshi: Misao, you must learn to control your temper…

Sasuke: Let's get this over with before they kill someone.

Aoshi: As you wish… (draws _kodachi_ swords)

Sasuke: …… Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu! (shoots a series of small fireballs at Aoshi)

Aoshi: ! (ducks, then sidesteps another fireball)

Sasuke: (moving toward Aoshi) You're not gonna win by dodging!

Aoshi: So it seems… **Shadow-Light Cross!**__(Secret Nito-Ryu technique)

Sasuke: (barely dodged, gets shallow slashes) well, you're faster than I had expected. (Eyes transform into Sharingan) Better watch my back…

Aoshi: your eyes…

Sasuke: Sharingan, Mirror Wheel Eyes. The Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan, and my birthright. (to Itachi) Isn't that right, elder brother?

(sidelines)

Itachi: …sigh

(in the crowd)

Misao: Come on, Aoshi-sama! You can do it!

Sakura: Yes! The Sharingan! Your "Aoshi-sama" is done for now!

Misao: Liar! You take that back! No one insults my Aoshi-sama! Make amends with your death! (starts fighting with Sakura again)

Kakashi: _are all girls this way…?_ (sweatdrops)

(in the ring)

Sasuke: (pulls out kunai) Don't bother attacking. I can see all your moves, plain as day. Hold still, and I'll make your death quick and painless. _It's more than you deserve, for what you did to Naruto… though he was asking for trouble with the "Secret-Finger-Jutsu" thing._

Aoshi: I'm not dying today. **Nito-Ryu Secret Technique! Rokuren!** (six-simultaneous-slashes attack)

Sasuke: (blocks and dodges all but one) ow… huh, so you do have a few good moves up your sleeves…

Aoshi: …_arrogant boy, just like the other one._

Sasuke: Better make peace with your maker, Aoshi, you'll be seeing him soon. Summoning Jutsu! (puff of white smoke and Sasuke disappears inside it)

Aoshi: What is that **thing?**

(in the crowd)

Misao: huh? (stops fighting)

Sakura: hyah! (takes advantage of Misao's distraction to slam her into the seats. MisaoK.O.) Sasuke-kun…

Kakashi: _he really did learn it, then?_

(sidelines)

Kenshin: Oro?

Naruto: What the-?

Sango: what is that thing?

Naraku: _interesting…_

Itachi: _Looks like you've learned quite a bit from that foul serpent, eh, little brother?_

(in the ring)

(smoke clears, Sasuke is standing on top of an enormous snake, which is towering above Aoshi.)

Sasuke: There's a nice view from up here. I think I'll enjoy watching your death from this angle. OK, Medusa, it's dinner time! (snake lunges at Aoshi, jaws gaping)

Aoshi: ! (dodges) what did you do?

Sasuke: And you call yourself a ninja. This is a Summoning Jutsu, baka.

(in the crowd, Misao goes on a mini rampage)

(snake catches Aoshi in its mouth)

Sasuke: I hope you enjoy your tour of the inside of a snake. _Not that you'll know anything after the first minute or so…_

(snake swallows Aoshi)

Announcer: Ew… The winner, through disgustingly effective powers, is Sasuke Uchiha!

(in the crowd)

Misao: …Aoshi-sama… NOOOOOOOOO!! (start crying and wailing)

Sakura: Oh, shut up. I warned you. Go, Sasuke! Whoo!

Ino: Back off, Sakura. He's mine!

Sakura: Dream on, Ino, you porker! (starts fighting with Ino)

Kakashi: …sigh (looks exasperated)

**END**

**A/N:** Ok, I just know that every single Aoshi fan is going to want my blood for this, so I'll console you with this one fact: Sasuke goes up against Karasu in the next round. There, that ought to give you something to do besides kill me! Just imagine the results and tune in next time for the SEMIFINALS! First match, Ulquiorra vs. Grimmjow!


	14. Ulquiorra vs Grimmjow

Tournament: the best of the Best: Semifinals

Tournament: the best of the Best: Semifinals!

1. Ulquiorra vs. Grimmjow

(in the ring)

Announcer: Welcome to the semifinals! Thank you for coming here today! For the first match, it's feline/lunatic Grimmjow versus the emotionless Ulquiorra! You may begin!

Grimmjow: Does that moron ever shut up?! Whatever, looks like it's just you an' me, Ulquiorra. No backing out now… heh heh… (smirks at Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra: ……_If I kill him, Aizen-sama will just appoint someone else in his place. Most likely, that person will be stupider and more persistent. If I simply give him a serious injury, onna can heal him……_ (continues to think about his options)

Grimmjow: Hey, hurry up over there! I'm bored!……… (Ulquiorra ignores him) -- you, If you won't come to me, I'll come and kill you! (charges at Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra: (sidesteps and sticks his arm out, catching Grimmjow in the neck) silence, baka. I will come when I feel like coming, not before.

Grimmjow: gags (attempts to grab Ulquiorra's arm and fling him down, but misses and loses his balance)

Ulquiorra: _baka…_ (suddenly charges forward and kicks the semi-helpless Grimmjow high into the air)

Grimmjow: -- -- -- (long stream of curses **A/N** due to my personal code, I am forbidden from putting Grimmjow's and other people's bad language into print)

(Ulquiorra sonidos over to where Grimmjow will land, then, as Grimmjow falls towards him, sticks his hand into Grimmjow's hollow-hole and slams him into the ground using the edge of said hollow-hole to increase the force. Something breaks. Not Ulquiorra's hand. Ulquiorra then steps back, allowing Grimmjow some reaction/recovery time.)

Grimmjow: …… (temporarily stunned) koff so… you actually… have some fight in you… eh? (gets to his feet) --, that hurt. Guess I'll have to pay you back double, won't I?

Ulquiorra: (charges up an energy blast) stop talking, baka. It's irritating.

Grimmjow: Oh, no, you don't! (slams his own Cero into Ulquiorra's, forcing the two opposing energies to meld and clash. Both Espada are blown backwards by a large explosion. Smoke engulfs the arena.)

(in the crowd)

Aizen: …Interesting… so Ulquiorra can be aggressive…_ I must learn how to tap into that aggressiveness when we return to Hueco Mundo._

(on the sidelines)

Sango: those two remind me of two certain pairs over here… (looks pointedly at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Itachi, and Sasuke, the latter of which ignore her)

Inuyasha: I haven't a clue what you're talking about!

Sesshomaru: There are many things you are clueless about, half-breed fool.

Inuyasha: Hey! You're going down for that! (attacks Sesshomaru)

(in the ring)

Announcer: A fight has begun on the sidelines! Someone, separate them! Back in the arena, still no sign of the combata—wait, what was that?

(Two shapes can be seen through the smoke. One, the taller is dashing toward the other, smaller figure, which is just standing up)

Grimmjow: I got you now, Ulquiorra! Die! (draws zanpakutoh and stabs the smaller arrancar)

Ulquiorra: … (moves just enough so that the zanpakutoh misses its target)

Grimmjow: What the --? (His zanpakutoh missed Ulquiorra's chest, and instead pierced the other's jacket collar at the neck)

Announcer: I believe this is game over for our smaller contestant, folks! Hang on, what's this?

Ulquiorra: (grasps the blade of Grimmjow's zanpakutoh) too bad, trash. You missed. (tightens his grip, the blade cutting into his hand, and breaks Grimmjow's zanpakutoh)

Grimmjow: What the--? Oh, --! You --, you broke my sword!!

Ulquiorra: (vanishes then reappears behind Grimmjow) Exactly. You tried to stab my hollow hole, baka. Announcer, this round is over. (Point-blank cero to Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow's head is blown off)

Announcer: ………note to self: never annoy Ulquiorra…… (recovers mental capacity) And the winner of this round: Ulquiorra Schiffer! Ulquiorra will move on to the finals! Eh, Orihime, could you please reattach Grimmjow's head with your Souten Kisshun? His fans are looking a bit scary right now, and I'd hate for a massacre to occur if they try to kill Ulquiorra.

Orihime: Hai, I'm coming… (looks a bit harassed and tired no wonder, she's been busy since the tournament started)

Ulquiorra: onna, you will rest when you have finished healing him.

Orihime: (almost jumps out of her skin not literally, people.) Eep! Ah, yessir, Ulquiorra-san……

(in the crowd)

Aizen: ………interesting…… _and I used to think Ulquiorra was a pacifist…_

(on the sidelines)

Karasu: heh heh heh… that one will make an excellent kill…

Sasuke: Are you forgetting something, creep? You've gotta get through me first!

Karasu: heh, I plan on it. Just don't go down too easy, kid. I want a good fight to take the _edge_ off my bloodlust… heh heh heh…

Naraku: _that one's even creepier than I am… _(inwardly shudders)

**END**

**A/N:** I hope I didn't screw that one up too badly. I'm getting a bit tired of this, so I'm really glad it's almost over. Just two more rounds… sigh Anyway, Sasuke vs. Karasu in the next round! In other news, I might revise this into paragraph format instead of its current format. Also, I'm starting a new Tournament! Whoo! It's the Best of the **Bad**, where I sic my favorite villains and creepy weirdo freaks on each other! May the most disturbing person win! (Man, that sounded weird.)


	15. Karasu vs Sasuke

Tournament: the Best of the Best: Semifinals

Tournament: the Best of the Best: Semifinals!

2. Karasu vs. Sasuke

(on the sidelines)

Sango: Kurama, who do you think is going to win?

Kurama: Normally, I'd say Karasu, but due to Sasuke's earlier display of power, I think the match could go either way, or that we could have another inuyoukai style match on our hands.

Inuyasha: An' what do you mean by **that**, ningen?

Kurama: two things. One: they might kill each other just like you two did. Two: I am **not** a ningen. I am a youko.

Sesshomaru: You smell human.

Kurama: watch, I'll prove it. There's no point in holding it back anymore, I won't be fighting in this tournament again. (transforms to youko form) do you believe me now?

Inuyasha: ……I'm not sure…

Sesshomaru: (checks Kurama's scent) He's not lying. This is not an illusion.

Hiei: Hey, they're starting! Kurama, you'd wanted to watch, right? Stop playing with the dogs and pay attention.

(the inuyoukai brothers both glare angrily at Hiei and Kurama transforms back)

(in the ring)

Sasuke: Let's end this quickly.

Karasu: Why? I like to torment my prey before I kill it.

Sasuke: normally, I'd agree, but Itachi and Naruto have a bet on how long it takes for me to kill you, and both said over ten minutes. Technically, Naruto said you'd win, but I hate to lose.

Karasu: …well, I hate to disappoint my fans… heh heh heh… I hope you're good at dodging. (begins creating bombs and flinging them carelessly at Sasuke, who dodges with ease)

(in the crowd)

Kisame: Huh? Itachi actually said that Sasuke would survive this? Weird, I thought Itachi hated him…

Sakura: _ew… fish man…_ Hey, where have you been? Aren't you Itachi's partner? Where were you when he lost to Naraku in the first round?

Kisame: (slight sweatdrops) The line at the sushi bar was kinda long…

(all sweatdrop)

(on the sidelines)

Sango: You bet on how long it would take for him to **die**?! (glaring at Naruto)

Naruto: H-hey, I was only joking… I didn't think he'd take it seriously.

Grimmjow: And Itachi bet on him winning? I thought you hated each other.

Itachi: ……_he's still my only little brother_…… Life would be very boring if he weren't trying to kill me all the time…

Kenshin: …oro…

(in the ring)

Karasu: Is that all you can do, dodge my attacks? You won't win just by dodging, little ninja.

Sasuke: _he's right, but I can't find an opening… not yet, at least. Sharingan!_

Karasu: well, that's new… didn't the other one, Itachi, use that too? Are you related, by chance? _That might explain why he thought you'd beat me. Arrogant, very arrogant._

Sasuke: He's my older brother. It's 'cause of him I have these eyes. _Technically speaking…_ Enough talk. I'm on a time limit here. Fireball Jutsu! (shoots a huge fireball at Karasu)

Karasu: Much better! (dodges the fireball) And I thought you were going to curl up and die… Ah, well… (makes more bombs, then flings them)

Sasuke: (carefully dodges them, but gets hit once. The bomb explodes) Ow… _he didn't use as much power in that one, but it still hurt like Naruto's "Uzumaki Naruto Barrage"! Best keep my distance…_

Karasu: I'm just getting warmed up. Dodge this!

Sasuke: If that's the best you can do, you're dead, Karasu. I haven't even gotten started! (activates curse mark, first level) Fire style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!

Karasu: gah… (three fireballs hit him) grr… (extinguishes a strand of hair) Alright, you've gotten quite irritating. Just die already, brat. (lotsa bombs)

Sasuke: _gotta take it up another notch…_ (activates second state, flies out of the way)

Karasu: Hm! That's far more interesting than I'd thought you'd be! It seems **some** humans can be strong.

Sasuke: This form isn't exactly… human. I'll show you what I mean with this. (Lands, then charges at Karasu) Chidori! (impales Karasu)

(on the sidelines)

Kurama: Sango, scratch what I said earlier.

Sango: (was too absorbed in the fight) huh?

Kurama: I think Sasuke's got this round in the bag. He just nailed Karasu with some sort of lightning attack.

Itachi: That is the Chidori: 1000 birds, so named because of the sound it makes.

Hiei: and since when are you so well informed?

Itachi: He's tried to kill me with it more than once. I believe I should know something about that particular move.

Sango: _…Is it possible that Sasuke and Itachi are on an even worse relationship than our inuyoukai are?_

(in the ring)

Karasu: …you're pretty strong… for a human… (coughs lightly, the cough muffled by his mask)

Sasuke: Just admit your loss and I won't have to kill you.

Karasu: Admit my loss? I'm not finished yet.

Sasuke: Suit yourself. Fireball Jutsu! (shoots a huge ball of flame at Karasu)

Karasu: Aaagh! (before he disappears inside, his mask pops off)

(on the sidelines)

Kurama: !! Everyone, get back! Karasu's mask came off!

Sango: ?

Inuyasha: His demon-scent just got stronger!

Grimmjow: --, his reiatsu's skyrocketing!

Itachi: _be careful, little brother_ **A/N:** yes, Itachi is showing a bit of brotherly love here. No, he's not OOC

(in the ring)

Karasu: h-heh heh… heh heh heh… (laughter is slightly shaky due to injury from Chidori)

Sasuke: ? _what is he laughing about…?_

Karasu: h-heh heh heh… hah hahaha! Die! (begins charging up energy blast)

Sasuke: _Whoa, his hair changed color! I've got a bad feeling about this…_

Karasu: (leaps into the air still a bit shaky and hurls the shockwave at the ground) Ahahahaha! Good riddance, brat!

Sasuke: What the--?! (disappears in the shockwave's blast)

(in the ring)

Toguro (younger): Looks like a big one.

Toguro (elder): heh heh heh… The little brat has no chance…

Bui: ………

Sakura: _who are these goons?_ Sasuke……

Yusuke: Wha-? Toguro! What are you doin' here?! I thought I killed you!

Toguro (younger): You did, Urameshi. I'm just here to watch, courtesy of Reikai's generosity. _Hah, Reikai and generosity… I sense an oxymoron. _(Yusuke glares at Koenma)

(on the sidelines)

Kurama: This one's even bigger than the one he slammed me with! Take cover! (ducks down behind the edge of the ring)

Hiei: Whoa! (gets sent flying by the force of the blast)

Grimmjow: --! (starts cussing as he's also knocked flying)

(Ulquiorra, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Aoshi, and Sango have each found a secure location to "weather the storm")

Itachi: ! _Sasuke!_ ... (got hit by shrapnel it isn't too serious, but it is painful and is forced to take cover) _you'd better survive this, little brother… preferably in one piece…_

Inuyasha: What the -- is goin' on here?!

Sesshomaru: If you were intelligent, half-breed, you would find shelter. (Sesshomaru has followed Kurama's example and is crouching below the edge of the ring to avoid the worst of the blast)

Kenshin: thunk oro…… (is K.O'd by a piece of the floor)

Aoshi: …_sigh Why does he insist on acting like a moron? Maybe… it isn't an act…? Then again, knowing Kenshin…_

(in the ring)

Announcer: ………holy--, Karasu just destroyed the arena with that blast! I can see Karasu just fine, but where's Sasuke?

Karasu: Stupid announcer… look at the former center of the arena, baka.

Announcer: Oh…my… **A/N:** I'll let you use your imaginations for this one I'm not allowed to use gory details ……As Sasuke has been… incapacitated… this match goes to Karasu! Karasu will fight Ulquiorra in the Finals!

Karasu: heh. You, woman. (points to Orihime) You've got a big job ahead of you. Put him back together.

Orihime: eh… Ok… (gets to work reviving Sasuke)

(on the sidelines)

Itachi: _Sasuke… little brother…_ (somewhat in shock)

Ulquiorra: …… _this one's almost like Grimmjow…_ (absently fingers Jakotsu's Shikon shard in his pocket) _I may need to use __**that**__…_

**END**

**A/N:** There, I've finished with the semifinals. I think that one was my longest fight yet! Hey, I can't help it. They're both strong fighters. Next fight is gonna be even longer, if my ideas work out right. Still, I can't help but be unhappy with the winner of this battle. I'm a major Sasuke fan (he's second only to Itachi in my list of favorite Naruto characters) and Karasu turned him into a bloody mess, so I'm gonna try to avenge him next round. Itachi's pretty bent up about this too. He keeps sulking or trying to burn me with Amaterasu when I tell him he can't go and slaughter Karasu. sigh I can't win… Anyway! Next up is Ulquiorra vs. Karasu in the finals! Almost…there… this is a really long fanfiction! I'm glad it's almost over.


	16. THE FINALS!

Tournament: The Best of the Best

Tournament: The Best of the Best! FINALS!!

**A/N: **Welcome to the Tournament Finals! My deepest thanks to all who have stuck around this long! Your patience is about to be rewarded! This is the LAST chapter of this series! In the ring today will be **Ulquiorra** and **Karasu**, but I'm going to keep the commentary going on the sidelines and in the crowd. All in favor of beginning the match? Good! Get ready to rumble! Let's go!

(in the ring)

Announcer: And the arena has finally been repaired! (glares at Karasu) Thank you for your patience! Karasu and Ulquiorra, please enter the ring!

(wild cheers erupt from the audience as Ulquiorra and Karasu step into the arena) Karasu has not put his mask back on yet

Announcer: The finals match will be fought in much the same way as the previous matches, except for that this will be **to the death**, not just knocking out your enemy. You may use any tools you wish to use, as long as they are with you **at this time**. As finals matches tend to get rather violent, my announcer's stand and the audience have been equipped with powerful shields. Unfortunately for those of you watching from the sidelines, you are **not **shielded. You'll have to make do with what you find. In other rules, there is no ring-out and any attacks directed **intentionally** at the sidelines will earn an immediate healing for your enemy. Other than that, fight as you please! **Begin**!

Karasu: I thought that moron would never shut up. So basically, it's just you and me, Ulquiorra. Heh heh… In my opinion, you're almost as good as Kurama… (on the sidelines, Kurama glares at Karasu)

Ulquiorra: enough. We came to fight, not to talk. _I'll finish this quickly…_ (powers up a cero)

Karasu: heh. Don't be so hasty, Ulquiorra. I'm not going to kill you right away. (casually creates a bomb field around himself and Ulquiorra) You shoot that off, you blow up the whole field, and yourself with it.

Ulquiorra: I doubt it. (narrows the beam of his cero and shoots it through a gap in the bombs)

Karasu: ! well, that would have been nasty if it hit me… (barely dodges the cero) Well, you can't say I didn't warn you… (sets off the bombs around Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra: !! (disappears into the smoke as the bombs around him explode violently)

Karasu: That was quick. And here I thought he'd 'have more fight in him.'

(on the sidelines)

Kurama: Why does he insist on quoting me…?

(in the ring)

Announcer: Well, folks, I think the match is over already! Karasu trapped Ulquiorra in a violently explosive ring, and I still can't see through the smoke in the arena to see if Ulquiorra's still there or not.

Karasu: save yourself the trouble. He's already dead… (sees something moving through the smoke) Hm? Maybe I spoke to soon.

Ulquiorra: Yes, you did. (Stands up in the middle of the smoke; he can't be seen clearly because of said smoke, but he is visible enough for the other people to see him dusting off his sleeves)

Karasu: So, you're more resilient than I thought.

(on the sidelines)

Sesshomaru: I smell blood.

Grimmjow: What do you mean, Sesshomaru? Can you tell whose blood?

Sesshomaru: ……I believe it is Ulquiorra-san's.

Grimmjow: What the --? Ulquiorra never gets injured!

Sesshomaru: It seems he can. It is his blood I smell.

(in the ring)

(the smoke clears more. The arena is visible enough for the fight to resume)

Karasu: Alright, that was enough of a breather. I really must kill you before the audience grows bored. If that happens, who knows what they'll throw at us.

Ulquiorra: ………_this demon is more twisted than Szayel._

Karasu: Are you going to attack me? …obviously not. That means I'll have to attack you again, heh heh heh… _how should I end this…? Another shockwave or perhaps my 'muddy bomb'? So many choices!_

Ulquiorra: (from behind Karasu) Why do you speak to my afterimage? (stabs hand through Karasu's back as the afterimage fades)

Karasu: k-hack! (coughs up blood) n-not bad…

Ulquiorra: ……_arrogant demon…_

Karasu: I'm not finished… not yet… Look down, Ulquiorra. (steps unsteadily forward to get Ulquiorra's hand out of his back with a disgusting squelching sound)

Ulquiorra: Wh—(doesn't have time to finish statement as the bomb on his chest blows up, sending him flying again)

(on the sidelines)

Kurama: No way he will be getting up after that… Karasu's just too strong…

Hiei: I didn't know you were such a pessimist, **daisy** boy.

Kurama: (ticked off) If I were in a worse mood… (lets the threat hang for a bit)

Grimmjow: Hey, Karasu! No fair killin' off my prey! I'm gonna bash your -- skull in to make up for that!

Sesshoumaru: I doubt you'd get anywhere near him before you'd die as well.

Grimmjow: Why you--!

(in the ring)

Karasu: heh heh heh… Announcer, I believe I've won this match.

Announcer: uh… er… ok… As Ulquiorra is unable to continue, Karasu—

Ulquiorra: …not…another word, ningen. …I'm not… dead yet. (Ulquiorra staggers to his feet. There is a gaping wound in the center of his chest, with blood gushing out)

Karasu: you're still standing? Impossible!

(on the sidelines)

Aoshi: a gaping chest wound, and he's still able to move?

Kurama: Ulquiorra is far tougher than I'd thought. Karasu's running low on power, and Ulquiorra's still got a lot of aura left! Still, those injuries… hm…

Inuyasha: Huh, Karasu's got a real fight coming now!

Grimmjow: --, that pale freak's a lot tougher than I'd thought!

Aoshi: You've fought him multiple times, how did you not know?

Grimmjow: Cocky idiot's always held back, ningen. (begins muttering darkly, mostly insults directed at said "idiot")

(in the ring)

Karasu: heh, but you're barely able to stand, aren't you, arrancar? I'll finish you off with the next blast! May you know a minimum of pain… _…I'll have to finish him off with the next strike! My energy has a limit, and it's getting very close, with all those bombs I've been making._

Ulquiorra: ……_I've lost a lot of blood to this demon._ (inhales deeply, calming himself, trying and succeeding to boost his powers to maximum un-released level)

Karasu: Hah! (charging power for shockwave)

Ulquiorra: _I cannot let him release that!_ (leaps into air, sonido-ing to behind Karasu)

Karasu: wha--? Where'd he… (Ulquiorra delivers a powerful midair kick to Karasu's back) oof! (crashes halfway across the arena, his charge of power vanishing)

Announcer: And Ulquiorra has just delivered a devastating kick to Karasu from behind! Even injured, that guy's got a lot of power! This match can go either way now!

Karasu: (getting to his feet) still got some **sting** to your attacks, mm? _No more play time. I __**will**__ finish him, NOW! Failure is not an option!_ (charges multiple mini-shockwaves) Dodge this, arrancar!

Ulquiorra: Baka. More attacks don't mean more power. (glowing cero forms at the tip of his finger) _If I aim __**there**__… (mental calculations…)_

Announcer: (edging away) things are looking kinda messy now, folks! Even I'm feeling threatened by this incredible wave of power!

Karasu: Enough stalling, Ulquiorra. Let's end this! Die! (launches seven mini-shockwaves)

Ulquiorra: (dodges a shockwave) _they're much faster…_ Cero! (fires cero at Karasu, dodging another blast) _I can't dodge them all! _(bombs and shockwave-blasts surround him)

Karasu: Ahahahaha! (launching more power blasts) _huh? _Wha--? (cero comes out of the smoke from bombs, heading right for him)

(Cero hits Karasu and the bombs and shockwaves explode. Arena is engulfed in smoke _**again**_.)

Announcer: Aaaagh! (got knocked off their stand at the edge of the arena) thunk Ow.

(in the crowd)

Toguro (elder): heeheehee…

Toguro (younger): Brother, that laugh is annoying me.

Bui: ………

Koenma: I don't think my barrier can hold… (trying to force more power into barrier)

Random fan: Aaaagh! The barrier is cracking! Run, run for your lives! Aaaaagh! (barrier begins to crack under pressure by shockwaves)

Botan: Ack! Koenma-sama, your barrier's breaking!

(sidelines)

(contestants are dodging for their lives)

Grimmjow: That idiot just doesn't know the meaning of subtlety…

Kenshin: (dodging a boulder that almost hit him) I thought you said he always held back!

Grimmjow: Not **that** idiot, idiot! The explosives guy! (avoids a shockwave)

Kenshin: Oro…

Sango (to Aoshi): What's Oro supposed to mean, anyway?

Aoshi: ………… (uses Kenshin as a shield)

Kenshin: (gets bonked) Oro!

(in the ring)

Announcer: (climbs back up into announcer's stand) Well, that was interesting, to say the least. Everyone still alive? I still can't see into the arena at the moment… oh, wait, the smoke's clearing… _again…_

(there are two forms visible in the mist. Neither one is moving)

Announcer: I think we may have another Inuyoukai style match on our hands, folks! (Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha glare/growl at Announcer) Uh, no offence meant, guys. _Nice doggies… No chewing up the announcer…_ Wait, someone's moving!

Ulquiorra: ……… (standing up somewhat shakily, badly injured from blast) cough _I hate smoke._ (walks over to Karasu) You fought well, Karasu. Unfortunately for you, this match is to the death. (draws zanpakutoh and cuts off Karasu's head, then tosses it to the announcer)

Announcer: Eek! (almost falls off stand again) Ulquiorra, that wasn't exactly needed… As Karasu is obviously dead, Ulquiorra wins the match! Congratulations, Ulquiorra! You are the Best of the Best tournament winner! (crowd bursts into spontaneous applause)

(sidelines)

Grimmjow: Feh. Lucky --.

Sango: Grimmjow sounds like you, Inuyasha! (laughing)

Inuyasha: Shut up.

Kurama: …phew Ulquiorra's a lot stronger than I thought.

(in the crowd)

Aizen: ……_interesting… _(quietly) No more excuses, Ulquiorra. I know your full power now. No more hiding it on missions.

Toguro (younger): So Karasu didn't quite have it in him…

Botan: The fight's over! We're saved!

Koenma: (annoyed) I could have held the barrier, you know.

(in the ring)

Announcer: That's it for the tournament! Thank you for coming and supporting us! Ulquiorra, you may accept your prize!

Ulquiorra: ………(takes trophy from announcer's assistant)

(sidelines)

Grimmjow: What? That guy gets a trophy?! Not fair!

Sesshoumaru: you sound like a whining brat.

Grimmjow: That's it! I'm gonna kill you! (attacks Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru: (calmly defeats Grimmjow with Tokijin) pathetic.

Inuyasha: Hey, you sound a lot like pale-and-creepy, **Fluffy-sama**.

Sango: Don't start that again, Inuyasha…

**END**

**A/N:** Phew, it's finally over! Well, it was a long road, but my tournament is over at last! Congratulations, Ulquiorra! I think it's time I put down my pen for a bit, but I'll be back! I'm plotting lots of fun for another Tournament! Until next time, then! Bye!


End file.
